Do I love u? Or do I love someone else? 2
by Sapphiremoonangel1314
Summary: This is continuing from chapter 1!
1. Chapter 1

Do I really love you?? Or do I love someone else??

Okay everyone. This is is between Amu, Ikuto, and Tadase. Who does she choose???

Its time for the spring dance at Seiyo Academy.

Tadase: Hinamori-san~!! I have a question to ask u~

Amu: What is it Tadase-kun??

Suu: Is he gonna ask?!

Miki: He is!!

Ran: OMG!!! Her dream is coming true!!

Kiseki: shhhh I want to watch

Tadase: well I was wondering if u had a date for the spring dance

Amu: No I don't. Y?

Tadase: Hinamori-san will u go to the spring dance with me??

Amu blushes deep red.

Amu: of course I'll go with u!!!!!!!

Ran: yay!!

Tadase: I'll pick u up at 7 then.

Amu: okay~~~

-Afterschool-

Amu: I can't believe Tadase-kun asked me!! I'm so lucky!!!!

Suu: Amu-chan is so hyper!!

Miki: haha. Well let her be. Shes going with the prince of her dreams.

Ran: good point.

Ikuto: so ur going to the dance with Tadase?

Amu: IKUTO!!!! where did u come from?!

Ikuto: above u

Amu: Ur crazy

Ikuto: anyways ur going to the dance with Tadase??

Amu: and if I am??

Ikuto: I'll go

Amu: EHH?!?!?! Y?!

Ikuto: To torture u.

-Ikuto smirks-

Utau: If Ikuto is going I'm going 2~!

Amu: Utau?!?! y r u here?

Utau: wherever Ikuto is I'm there.

Ran: Iru, Eru!!!!

Iru: hi everyone!!!

Eru: yo

Yoru: hi~

Amu: whatever. Just don't crash the dance.....

-Amu walks away-

Day of the dance:

-Amu is freaking out currently-

Amu: is my hair alright?! Wat about my dress?!?!?!

Ran: calm down Amu!!!!

Miki: yea... seriously Amu. The dress looks perfect

Suu: ur hair looks good 2.

-Amu hears the doorbell ring-

Amu: Tadase-kun is here!!! OMG!!!!

Ran: AMU!! look behind u

-Amu looks at the balcony and sees Ikuto-

Amu: KYA!!!!!!! y r u here?!?!

Ikuto: 2 pick u up??

Amu: Y?!

Ikuto: to take u to the prom?? honestly Amu u r so slow

-Miki, Suu, Ran, and Yoru laugh-

Amu: shut up u jerk!!!

Ikuto: who u calling a jerk?!

Amu: I'm looking at him

Miki: wow.......

Ami: Onee-chan!!!! King-san is downstairs!!

-Amu turns around and walks out the room-

-Ikuto grabs Amu's arm and turns her around-

Ikuto: ur not getting away that easily

Amu: let go of me Ikuto!!!

-Tadase appears-

Tadase: Tsukiyomi Ikuto!!! let go of Hinamori-san!!!

Ikuto: the little king is here

-Amu is still struggling-

Tadase: let her go!!

Ikuto: y???

Tadase: shes my date

Ikuto: so?? its not like u like her or anything

Tadase: and if I do?!?!?!

-Amu gasps-

-Tadase blushes-

Ikuto: I do 2

-Amu gasps again-

TO BE CONTINUED......

Next Time: who does Amu choose? Ikuto or Tadase? Until next time folks~!! ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

Okay welcome back everyone. This is the second chapter of "Do I love u?? Or do I love someone else??"

Lets sum it up: The story is taking place on the day of the spring dance at Seiyo Academy. Both Ikuto and Tadase asked Amu to the dance. During the dressing up both Ikuto and Tadase confess that they both love Amu. Who will she choose? And what will happen on the next exciting chapter of "Do I love u?? Or do I love someone else??"

And now its time for the story. WOOT!!!! ^.^

Amu: ur kidding right Ikuto??

Ikuto: No I'm not.

Amu: don't lie to me Ikuto. Theres no way that u like me. U are always making fun of me

Ikuto: so?? I make fun of u cause its my way of flirting.

-Amu stares in disbelief-

Tadase: when u make fun of her it hurts her more. It doesn't show any feelings.

Ikuto: how would u know? Kiddie prince

-Tadase character transforms-

Tadase: who u calling a prince u pathetic excuse of a cat? Don't u dare call me a petty prince. I will become prince!!! MUAHAHAHAHA

Amu: no!

Ikuto: u want to take this outside?!

Tadase: bring it on feline.

Ami: King-sama~!!!!

Tadase: very good subject. MUAHAHAHAHAHA

-Ami laughs with Tadase-

Amu: its time for the dance. U guys can fight. I'll go to the dance myself.

-Tadase transforms back-

Tadase: I'm sorry Hinamori-san.

Ikuto: ur not going anywhere.

-Ikuto kidnaps Amu-

Tadase: come back here!!!!!!

Ikuto: if u can catch me!

Ran: we have to help Amu!!!!

Yori: ur not going anywhere

Miki: Move Yori!!!!

Suu: yes-desu~

-Ran kicks Yori aside-

-Miki, Ran, and Suu chase after Amu and Ikuto-

Kiseki: we have to follow.

Tadase: yes

-Tadase chases after Amu and Ikuto-

Amu: Let me go Ikuto!!!!

Ikuto: not happening

-Tadase catches up with Ikuto and Amu-

Tadase: Tsukiyomi Ikuto let Hinamori-san go!!!

Amu: Tadase-kun~~~~

Ikuto: I'll let her go. But only after she chooses who she wants to go with. The loser has to leave Amu alone forever. So who will u choose Amu???

Amu: EHHH?!?!?!?

Ok everyone. Thats it for the 2nd chapter. Who is Amu gonna choose?? Stay tuned for last chapter of Do

I love u?? Or do I love someone else?? Stay tuned~


End file.
